Chocolate Love!
by Manami Nightray
Summary: Roxas has a yummy treat for Sora [Roxas x Sora, Yaoi, Smut] [Written for RoxSor] [OneShot]


_**A/N: Hello~ this is a one shot- Roxas x Sora smut for my lovely RoxSor~ thank you for being a great friend and I hope you have a wonderful BIRTHDAY~ so Happy Birthday! ^w^ here is my present to you~ *sings the entire song* Whoa… that was crazy…NO more singing! *^* Love ya girl! **_

_**Warnings: Gay….sex…gay sex…XD if you don't like yaoi don't read, plain and simple. (simple and clean~…sorry…XD)**_

_**On to the good stuff~**_

**Chocolate Love**

I knocked on Sora's door, peeking my head in. "Hi Sora~ want a treat?"

He smiled, nodding, "Yea! I always want a treat!"

"Alright~" I came in shutting the door behind me, one arm behind my back.

"What'd you bring me Roxy?"

I went over to his bed. "Something…" I smirked, straddling Sora's hips.

"R-Roxas…?" Sora blushed.

I moved my hand from behind my back, showing Sora what I had.

"Chocolate!" Sora's eyes lit up as he reached for the bottle. I moved it away, making him pout.

"No, no! Not yet, Sor! Take off your shirt first." Sora did as he was told.

"Why did you want me to take off my shirt?" Sora asked, eyes watching the bottle of chocolate.

"So you wouldn't get any one you, silly!"

"Oh…Ok, that makes sense!" He giggled, "Can I have it now?"

My smirk widened on my face, "Yea, I'll feed it to you!" I opened the bottle, squeezing the syrup into my mouth.

"Roxy, you're going to eat it all! I want some!" I rolled my eyes. Pushing Sora down on the bed, I kissed him.

I could feel his face heating up as he started kissing back. I moved my hips against his, making him moan. I shoved my tongue in his mouth, sliding the chocolate on to his tongue.

"Ngh, Rox~" Sora moaned against my lips.

I shoved my tongue deeper into his mouth, he started sucking the chocolate off my tongue.

I moaned. _'This feels so good~'_

Sora pulled away panting, "C-can I have more?"

"You can have as much as you like~"

He blushed more, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Put more chocolate in your mouth."

"Ok!" I smiled, pouring more on my tongue.

"Roxy~!" I squeezed his cheeks making him open his mouth. I shoved my tongue inside, sliding my tongue around his. He moaned, sucking on my tongue hard.

I pulled away kissing down his chin to his neck until I got to his chest. I held the bottle of chocolate syrup over his chest, squeezing some in a random pattern.

"W-what are you doing?" Sora blushed, trying to sit up.

I pushed him back down, "I'm giving you a treat~"

"B-but it's on my chest, how can I get it?"

I sighed, "Sora…"

"Yes Roxy?"

"Just enjoy it!" I licked up his chest, making him shiver. I licked over his nipple, sucking on it.

"Roxas~!" he moaned my name louder. I rubbed myself against his knee, moaning.

I pulled away slipping my hand in his boxers. "You're so hard, Sora~" I smirked, stroking him slowly.

"N-ngh! R-roxas, d-don't do that! I'll cum!"

"We wouldn't want that, would we~" I let go of him and tugged his boxers off, throwing them on the floor. As soon as I looked back to him he had covered himself with his hands.

"D-don't look" he blushed even redder, looking away, "It's embarrassing…"

"But I want to help! Please, I'll make you feel so good~" I poked his thigh making him jump a little.

"F-fine." He slowly moved his hands, letting me see his erection, dripping with pre-cum.

I giggled, "Why are you so wet already, Sor?"

"It's not my fault! You're the one who started touching me!"

"True, but I only kissed you, were you thinking dirty things~?"

"N-no…maybe..." I scooted down his legs, getting in between them.

"So, you want me to help you, right?" He nodded. "Ok~" I grabbed the syrup again, opening it.

"W-why did you get that?" the smirk on my face widened, not saying anything, I poured the chocolate on him.

He squeaked, "I-it's cold Roxy!"

"Don't worry~ it won't be for long." I licked up his shaft.

"Wh-what- Ah! Roxas!"

"What?"

"M-more!" I nodded, taking him into my mouth. I slid my tongue around, bobbing my head up and down, making sure not to go too deep (didn't want to choke, ha!). "Fuck~"

I pulled away, "Such naughty words, Sora!"

His face turned even redder, "Sh-shut up!"

"Just kidding~ I think it's cute." I took him back into my mouth, sucking on the tip.

"Ah!" He ran his fingers through my hair, pushing my head down.

'_Sora too much!'_ "Mmm!" I looked up at him, glaring.

He let go, "W-was I hurting you?"

I coughed, "Yes! You have to be more careful!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Fuck, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Please don't cry." I cupped his cheek, "It's my fault, not yours. I knew that that would probably happen and I should have been prepared." I kissed him. "Wanna try again?"

He nodded, "I'll be more careful this time."

"Thanks." I smiled. I took him back in my mouth, taking him deep. Sora bucked his hips, moaning. "Sora~"

"W-what, Roxas? W-why did you stop?"

I giggled, "Sorry~ I thought of something even better to do."

"And that is…?"

"You'll see~"

I brought my fingers up to my mouth and started sucking on them. Getting them as wet as possible, I poked a finger into his entrance.

"R-roxas! Don't do-Ow!"

"It will be better in a second. Just relax." He hesitated, but nodded.

I pushed my finger in more, all the way, moving it in and out. Sora squirmed, "Roxy…"

"I know~ bear with me" I added another finger, scissoring him. "Almost done, ok?"

"O-ok. Roxas…"

"Hm?"

"It's starting to f-feel good."

"That's great, you're getting used to it!" I added my third (last) finger, pushing them deeper into him.

"Ah~"

"That's good to hear!" I laughed.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Ok, I think you're ready~" I took out my fingers. I got up on my knees, hold his hips. "You are ready, right?"

"I think so…I've never done this, so I don't know."

"You'll be fine."

I slid into him slowly, "Sora, you're so _tight_!"

He winced, "Sorry?"

I pushed in the rest of the way, moaning. "Tell me when to move."

He nodded, closing his eyes. I guess he was preparing himself for what was to happen.

He finally gave me the 'ok' and I started rocking my hips slowly. I moaned, digging my nails into his hips, I sped my movements up.

"Roxas~" He moaned, wrapping his arms around my neck. I kissed him, biting his lip. I slid my tongue in his mouth, biting on his tongue. "Mmm~"

I shoved my tongue deeper in his mouth, slamming into him hard. He pulled away, throwing his head back. "ROXAS!"

"Did that feel good, Sor?"

"Yes…can you… do it again?" I slammed into him again making him moan even louder.

I moved my hips faster, slamming into him over and over. Harder each time.

"R-roxas~ I'm g-going- AH!" He came on my chest, panting.

"Sora!" I moaned. _'I have to…cum!'_

I slammed my hips into him once more, cumming deep inside him. Sora let out a squeak of surprise.

"I-it feels weird…"

I-its ok. You'll get used to it more, but for now," I slid out of him, lying beside him, "Let's just cuddle."

He smiled hugging me, "I love you Roxy."

"I love you too."

I kissed his cheek and then we both passed out.

_**A/N: Hope you liked and I'm sorry if my writing of the sex is horrible XD this is my second time writing something like that. I think I did well this time! *^*b **_

_**Review, favorite, do whatever~ **_


End file.
